unofficial_zenithfandomcom-20200214-history
Casual Guilds
White Rabbit 白い兔 Spreading far, wide, and making Zenith a better place. We are White Rabbit - a guild based on guiding others and supporting with open arms, minds, and hearts. In Zenith, we will be the trend setters, the go getters, and the aspiration of the community. White, symbolically, represents purity, light, and life. Rabbits are quick, agile, flexible, and numerous. So we will be. The White Rabbit led Alice into a world of mystery and intrigue. As a guild, we will seek out all Zenith has to offer, and build our foundation on guiding and helping the community in this new world. Goon Squad I am loving the look and feel of zenith so far and i plan to play and complete as much as i can. The guild isnt focused on any one thing. We do pve, pvp, crafting, end game raids/dungeons. Maybe even a bit of roleplay if your into that. Whether your a casual or more hardcore fan, i welcome you to the squad. We are gentlemen of the finest tastes of memes and nsf (mature individuals), and we help each other when needed. If your looking for a more chill group of people that just want to play games, share memes, and have fun then join us. Decoy Generally 18+ No rules for language except for blatant attacks and racism. All moderation is based on intent. We play all types of games. At the same time, we all have jobs or school, so we accommodate for that. Burning Catarina A guild that simply aims to unite players regardless of class or race, under a single unified name. The Seven Artisans We are a guild focused on the Artisan and economic aspect of Zenith. We are the Blacksmiths, Armorers, carpenters, and tailors of the world. Our goal is to make the highest quality gear possible and be the best crafters in the game. If we can make people say "wow" if they see our logo on someone's weapons, armor, etc. We have done our job. It is required you have a vr hmd as you will be able to craft and run a shop easier along with better interactions with customers. If you would like to join us or are a future customer feel free to join the discord. Axis Guild The Axis Guild values the very top of the leader boards! We value teamwork whilst also letting you enjoy your own journey! If you want Freedom from having to work for the guild but also get assistance and still be able to join in raids, this is the guild for you! The leader is starting in Pre-Alpha so expect to start off with alot of assistance from experienced members! We value the solo player and plan on giving everyone access to am arsenal of high level equipment and they can continue their own journey! Quality = over time Quantity All ages accepted but dont expect so much family-friendliness, language is unmonitored as far as cussing and slang goes. Join us today! We would love to meet you! Omnipotent Beginnings "Omnipotent Beginnings" is a guild where new players of Zenith are always welcome and we will help you learn about the game ad it's mechanics. We don't require you to be any good at the game rather, we will teach you how to survive the game and defeat any monster that might cross your path. We will help no matter the class or character you choose. The important thing is that you are trustworthy and that you learn to level up and use your skills in a useful way. We will, in a later date, expand the guild to be more than just something for new payers, but also a guild where people can form friendships and do quests with each other, clear dungeons and do boss raids. Anything you can't do alone, you'll be able to do it here. We are also a support guild. If another guild requests it, we can help with a dungeon or a boss raid. As long as we earn something in return, such as a fraction of the loot from the dungeon or boss, we'd be glad to help. We will also try to keep a stock of potions or useful items to trade to earn a steady income. We will not stay a weak training or support guild. We will also try to level up the most we can and conjure our skills to the max we can to be the strongest guild we can. We don't intend to make enemies, but if we get intentionally targeted in a hostile way, we will act upon it. So as of this date, we are only the type of guild mentioned above. We intend to find blacksmiths or bowyers or fletchers to make weapons for the guild and others. Archivists of the Eternal Library (Archivists) The Archivists are the most ancient chroniclers of lore and information about the world and everything in it (in the Wiki, for now). * Anyone who is dedicated to the improvement of the documentation, or just want to hang out, can be an Apprentice Archivist. * We value Integrity, Dedication, and Wisdom. Integrity in how you behave and what you say, Dedication to the archival efforts, Wisdom when reacting to others and in how we act in the world. * Join us on the Discord server, and invite your friends! * All Guild Emissaries from other guilds are welcome to join as such to negotiate agreements and alliances. * Visitors welcome! Sunlight Warriors We are the Sunlight Warriors! This is a guild dedicated teamwork, cooperation, and helping others wherever help is needed, but this is not just a low level casual guild. If you’re a hard core gamer looking for a tough squad to run end game content with, we’re the fellas you’re looking for! Solo Players SOLO -we are just going to play the game and do stuff, hopefully endgame content +the SOLO tag is a joke.